Lights Out Dos: Part One to the Sequel
by SecretBlackAura
Summary: Part One of the Sequel to Lights Out. The storms seem to LOVE the Teen Titans, because the power is knocked out AGAIN so they decide to play truth or dare, Raven needs a bit of CONVINCING first. So the questions remain, will Robin need therapy afterwards? Will BB get lucky? Will Raven get revenge? Will Cyborg finally be embarrassed? Will Star get through to Robin? BBrae&Robstar


**DICSLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own the Teen Titans.**

But I am happy to say that the shows old seasons and even the movie has been showing up on CN. Though Season 6 may not come out, the old show still is airing on TV and I couldn't be happier. Without further ado, enjoy the sequel I wrote awhile ago…

 **Lights Out 2**

 **(Part one)**

"Dude what is it with these storms takin' out all our power!" BB complained.

"Quiet you grass stain, we got flashlights!" Cyborg took out five flash lights from his chest compartment and handed one to each of them.

"Well, what do we do now?" Robin asked.

"You're the leader, shouldn't you know? " Raven seemed to love her witty comments.

"Perhaps we shall play the game of taunting and righteousness?" Starfire said, still not grasping the concept of Earth terms.

Everyone just stared at her. "Uh, Star? Do you mean truth or dare?" Robin seemed to be the only one who understood Star's grammer..mostly. "Yes that is exactly what I mean!" she nodded as she replied.

"OHHHHH YEAHHHH!" Cybrorg and Beast Boy said in unison.

"No. Way." Raven was rather uninterested in this very childish charade. (Such as last time)

"I think you'll change your mind soon enough." Cyborg had his flashlight right under his face with a devilish grin.

"What could possibly get me to change my mind?" Raven was starting to get worried, but didn't let it show. Cyborg walked over to her from the kitchen, smirking.

"Play with us or," he lowered his voice "I'll tell Star you kissed The Boy Wonder."

"You wouldn't!" she hissed. She only wanted to know what it would be like to kiss another person besides Beast Boy! It wasn't anything serious. And its not like Beast Boy and her were dating! They both agreed to never tell anyone especially Star! It was true, the cybernetic teen was the master of blackmail, mostly targeting a certain Boy Wonder.

"Oh, but I would. In fact, ahem...Starfire!" he drawled out the last word, convincing Raven what her obvious choice was.

"Yes, friend Cyborg?" she put her attention away from Silkie and on Cyborg, looking innocent and naive. This just made Raven feel worse.

"Raven has something to tell you!" he gestured to the dark beauty. Starfire shifted her gaze to Raven, waiting expectantly.

"Uh…" she was breaking a sweat, unoticed under her cloak hood, "I just wanted to say that… you are my.. best…friend?" she cracked a smile, looking like she tried to hard and may have broken her jawbone.

"Oh joyous! We must go to the mall of shopping together! And do the girl talk and do the painting of nails and styling of hair and-"

"Annnnd it's time to play!" BB was eager to start, especially after they played Spin the Bottle.

"Maybe this isnt a good idea. Just promise me the dares will be within reason. I don't want another therapy session…" Robin quivered, thinking of his previous game with the Titans.

"Yeah, yeah Boy Blunder it'll be reasonable _-ish_." He said the last part under his breath.

"Okay, let us begin!" Starfire was excited.

* * *

"Alright...BB you go first." Cyborg was eager to know what he would say after Spin-the-Bottle.

"Hmmm..okay..Rae-Rae. Truth or Dare?" he winked as he said this.

Raven, being a half-demon chose the more daring option, not afraid of its results. So, she chose, "Dare."

"Oooh, good choice Rae- " she gave him a glare "-ven, hehe. I dare you to kiss me for...10 seconds."

"Go brush your teeth first." no protests? What has this world come to?

"Anything for you, mama." he ran away and was back 3 minutes later. "Kiss me mama!"

She rolled her eyes, but leaned in as the rest of the Titans began to count. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" They didn't stop.

"Uh Rae? BB? 10!" Cyborg was getting annoyed when they finally broke apart, Beast Boy in a daze as Raven whispered something in his ear then sat down in her spot next to him. Just a hint of a smile was visible underneath her hood.

"Uh Beast Boy are you okay?" Robin asked, snickering a bit. "Raven what did you do to him?"

"I just complete his dare." she said simply. "So...Boy Blunder. Truth or Dare?"

Robin suddenly was lost in his thoughts, contemplating his answer. _'Whatever the question is they will certainly make fun of me, so I have to pick the lesser of two evils. At least the dares couldnt be too bad from Raven, and truth could be ANYTHING._ ' He shuddered, thinking of the evil questions Raven could ask him.

"Robin? Pick an answer."The half-demon girl was getting impatient.

"Oh, right. I choose...dare." he immediately regretted his decision, seeing the eerie smile she put on. And at this he cringed a bit.

"Okay Robin, grew some balls since last time huh?" he didn't looked too amused at this and cursed under his breath.

"Just tell me my dare." he said, anxiously

"Alright. I dare you to...take your mask off." everyone gasped at this, raven just sat back, amused.

"I have longed to see Robin's face, so I do agree to this." Starfire said, clearly excited.

"Raven, you know I cant do that." Robin didn't know how he would escape this situation.

"The rules say you must complete you dare, or you have to kiss somebody of my choice," she got closer so only Robin - and Beast Boy, curse his heightened senses - could hear her, "and I can assure you it wont be Starfire. "

He looked at her with disgust. "Your truly evil." Robin looked as if he may cry.

"I try." she simply replied, with a small smirk. "So, what do you choose?"

"I choose..."

 **To be continued...**


End file.
